Friends Are Everything
by Yui Mori
Summary: Sakura mempunyai seorang teman dekat yaitu Ino, Naruto dan Lee tidak lama kemudian datanglah Hinata, membuat Ino berubah. OOC, Gaje, Typo/mind to review?


Friends Are Everything

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, super duper Abal dan semacamnya

Summary: Sakura mempunyai seorang teman dekat yaitu Ino, Naruto, dan Lee tidak lama kemudian datanglah Hinata, membuat Ino berubah.

Author by: Yui Mori

Title: Friends Are Everything

Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, kelas XI A di Konoha High School. Aku mempunyai sahabat yang begitu dekat denganku namanya Ino Yamanaka. Menurutku dia sahabat yang baik padaku, tak pernah saling membenci dan tak pernah bertengkar satu sama lain.

Aku dan Ino adalah orang yang sederhana dan tidak kaya, kami adalah sahabat dari kecil dan kedua orang tua kami pun adalah teman yang cukup dekat, aku sudah menganggap Ino sebagai saudara perempuanku sendiri. Selain Ino aku juga mempunyai teman laki-laki yang bernama Naruto dan Lee, mereka juga baik dan sama-sama orang sederhana.

Suatu hati aku dan Ino sudah sampai di sekolah, kami berdua sengaja memakai tas berwarnah pink kesukaanku, mungkin saja Ino juga suka, tapi aku juga tidak tahu.

''Hai Sakura, Ino!'' panggil seseorang pria yaitu Naruto.

''Hm, hai...'' balas kami berdua semangat.

''Seperti biasa, kalian selalu saja semangat. Nah gitu dong, tunjukkan masa mudah kalian,hehe...'' cengir Naruto.

''He'em... Hey Naruto, jangan mengikuti gayaku!'' tegur Lee.

''Ehehe, maap deh. Eh masuk ke kelas yuk!'' ajak Naruto pada kami.

''Ayo!''

Sesampainya di kelas kami, ternyata guru Kakashi sudah datang. Tumben sekali dia tidak telan, ada apa yah? Kenapa disana ramai? Dan sepertinya mereka melihat-lihat seseorang.

''Hey, kalian! Ada apa yah disana?'' tanya Lee penasaran.

''Iya ada apa yah? Coba kita lihat!'' ajak Ino

Aku bersama Ino, Naruto dan Lee segera bergegas menuju ke tempat ramai itu, ketika kami sampai disana kami kaget melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, putih, tinggi dan mempunyai senyuman yang sangat indah, bisa membuat laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya termasuk Naruto dan Lee.

''Wah, cantik sekali! Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya!'' ucap Naruto.

''Iya, cantik bagaikan bidadari dari kayangan. Aku duluan yang minta kenalan Naruto!'' kata Lee dan langsung menghampiri wanita cantik itu.

''Hai, boleh kenalan nggak? Namaku Rock Lee dan kau, siapa namamu?'' tanya Lee dan langsung memegang tangan wanita itu.

''Hinata!'' jawab wanita itu singkat.

''Ternyata kau keren juga yah, jadi namamu Hinata? Perkenalkan, ini teman gajeku namanya Naruto,'' ucap Lee yang langsung mendorong Naruto untuk mendekati Hinata.

''Ah, hai Namaku Naruto. Hehe...'' cengir Naruto lalu bersalaman dengan Hinata sekilas Hinata menjadi tersenyum manis.

''Oh, hai Naruto. Namaku Hinata, salam kenal yah!'' ucap Hinata.

''Hehehe,'' Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

''Hai Hinata, namaku Sakura dan ini temanku namanya Ino. Semoga kita bisa berteman yah,'' kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

''Iya salam kenal Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Lee!'' jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu aku, Ino, Naruto dan juga Lee jadi sering bermain dengan Hinata, karena menurutku Hinata adalah sosok perempuan yang sangat baik, pintar dan juga kaya tidak seperti kami bertiga, miskin. Walau pun begitu Hinata tidak memandang miskin dan kaya ia tetap bermain bersama kami itulah yang membuat kami suka padanya.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sore ini kami berlima ada janjian di sebuah warung makan milik Lee, aku sudah bersiap-siap menjemput Ino juga Hinata, aku sudah berjalan kaki menuju rumah Hinata, sesampainya disana ternyata Hinata sudah menunggu didepan halaman rumahnya. Dan aku kaget ketika melihat Hinata dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi, belahan dadanya terbuka dan celana ketat yang begitu pendek. Aku bingung tapi sudahlah, aku tidak begitu berurusan.

Tapi, kami kan cuma mau bermain ke rumahnya Lee? Dan Hinata berpakaian yang sangat bagus dan seksi. Dari pada berpikir panjang lebih baik aku hampiri dia saja.

''Hai Hinata, kau sudah siapa?'' tanyaku semangat.

''Pastinya Sakura, ayo kita pergi!'' ajak Hinata yang langsung menarik tanganku.

''Tapi sebelumnya kita jemput Ino dulu!'' kataku.

''Oh iya, aku sampai lupa!'' ucap Hinata sambil menepuk dahinya.

Aku dan Hinata bergegas untuk pergi kerumahnya Ino, dan saat kami sampai disana rumahnya sangat sepi kami coba untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tok Tok Tok ''Ino apa kau ada didalam sana?'' tanya Hinata sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah Ino.

''Ya, tunggu sebentar!'' jawab Ino dalam rumahnya.

''Cepat dong, sudah terlambat nih!'' sambungku lagi.

''Iya bentar lagi!''

Setelah sekian lama aku dan Hinata menunggu akhirnya Ino keluar sambil membawa tas yang aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Langsung saja aku menanyainya.

''Apa yang ada didalam tas itu Ino?'' tanyaku penasaran.

''Oh, tadi ini Hi..''

''Eh, sudah terlambat nih. Ayo kita pergi!'' belum sempat Ino bicara, Hinata langsung memotong pembicaraan.

''Hm, iya deh!''

Kami segera berjalan menuju rumahnya Lee, saat dijalan sepertinya aku dicueki oleh mereka berdua. Mereka sibuk sendiri dan aku tidak tahu mereka sedang berbicara apa, karena mereka saling berbisik-bisik dan tertawa sendiri, setiap aku menanyainya mereka cuma menjawab ''Tidak!'' menyebalkan sekali, sepertinya sekarang Ino selalu bersama Hinata dan sudah tidak mau bermain denganku.

Setelah cukup lama KACANGIN oleh mereka berdua, akhirnya kami sampai juga di warung makan milik Lee dan ternyata Naruto sudah ada disitu.

Kami segera duduk dibangku yang sudah Lee siapkan sebelumnya, Lee langsung datang dan bertanya pada kami.

''Sebelum kita bercanda-tawa, kita makan dulu yah? Masakan ibuku enak loh, ayam goyeng! Nyam, nyam..'' ucap Lee sambil memperagakan gerakan Upin & Ipin.

''Terserah!'' jawab kami serempak.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu disini!'' kata Lee dan langsung pergi untuk mengambil makanan kami, aku melihat sepertinya Ino dan Hinata terus melihat jam mereka dan sedikit gelisah, seperti mereka sedang buru-buru untuk pergi.

''Lee cepat sedikit dong!'' ujar Ino gelisah, sama seperti Hinata.

''Kalian sudah tidak sabar makan yah, kalian sangat lapar? Kalau begitu akan aku tambahkan nasi kalian supaya kita semua kenyang!'' ucap Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

''Aduh, bukan begitu maksudnya! Aku dan Hinata lagi buru-buru nih, cepat dong!'' kata Ino lagi.

''Kalian mau kemana?'' tanyaku curiga.

''Emm..kita mau kee..engg..''

''Ah, kita mau ke toko baju, Ino akan mengantarku pergi. Iya kan Ino?'' potong Hinata cepat saat Ino sedang bingung bicara apa.

''Ehhe, i..iya,'' jawab Ino sedikit ragu, membuatku tambah curiga saja.

''Kalau begitu aku ikut yah?'' ucapku sengaja.

''Ah, nggak perlu kok! Ino saja sudah cukup!'' tolak Hinata cepat.

'Hm, mereka seperti takut kalau berbicara, aku jadi curiga sama mereka. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan yah? Ah aku tau, kalau kalau mereka sudah pergi aku harus selidiki dari belakang!' batin Sakura.

''Nah, ini makananya,'' ucap Lee sambil membawa 4 piring sekaligus ditangannya.

Langsung saja kami melahap makanan yang diberikan Lee itu, lagi-lagi aku melihat Ino dan Hinata yang makannya sangat cepat.

''Waw, kalian lapar sekali yah?'' tanya Naruto pada Ino dan Hinata.

''Nggak kok! Hah sudah, semuanya kami pergi dulu yah! Bye,'' ucap Hinata dan meninggalkan nasi yang masih banyak tersisah dipiringnya.

''Hey, hey, hey! Main dulu napa sih! Kan beli bajunya masih ada waktu lain, lagi pula nasi kalian juga belum habis,'' tegur Naruto pada Hinata juga Ino.

''Tapi aku harus cepat, karena baju itu harus aku pakai sebentar lagi!'' kata Hinata cemas.

''Huh, terserahlah!'' jawab Naruto pasrah.

Ino dan Hinata pun segera pergi dengna sangat cepat, aku yang melihatnya langsung mulai menyelidiki mereka dari belakang.

''Sakura, mau kemana?'' teriak Lee padaku.

''Pulang!'' jawabku berpura-pura.

Aku mulai memata-matai mereka sambil bersembunyi di samping-samping pohon, mereka tidak melihatku sama sekali, aku terus mengikuti mereka dari belakan tanpa mereka sadari. Aku menjadi kaget karena mereka bukan ke tempat toko baju melainkan ke bar, aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Pantas saja Hinata berpakaian sexi dan Ino membawa tas mungkin saja karena baju sexinya ada didalam tas itu.

Pikiranku menjadi campur aduk, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana? Apakah berbuat s... Oh, tidak tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, lebih baik aku menunggu sampai mereka keluar dari bara itu.

Sudah lama aku menunggu di balik pohon sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan keluar dari bar itu dengan kondisi mabuk, dan ternyata perempuan itu adalah Hinata dan Ino lalu aku tidak tahu siapa pria itu, yang jelas mereka berpeluk-pelukan dengan mesra. Mungkinkah mereka berbuat 'itu' didalam sana? Besok aku akan bicara pada merek berdua.

.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

.

Hari ini aku harus bicara pada mereka berdua setelah apa yang aku lihat kemarin di bar sana. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangku menunggu Ino dan Hinata, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Ino dan Hinata datang juga, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Langsung saja aku hampiri mereka berdua.

''Ino, Hinata!'' panggilku marah.

''Apa?'' tanya mereka berdua sedikit bingung karena melihat wajahku yang begitu aneh tapi nyata.

''Jawab aku, kemarin habis dari rumahnya Lee kalian kemana?'' tanyaku.

''Kan aku sudah bilang, kami itu ke to..''

''BAR?'' potongku cepat.

''Eh?''

''Hinata, Ino! Apa yang kalian lakukan di bar sana? Aku sudah lihat semuanya saat kalian bersama pria mabuk keluar!'' bentakku.

''...''

''Aku kecewa mempunyai teman seperti kau Hinata! Kau baru datang tapi sudah bikin kacau, saat kau bermain dengan kami, Ino mulai berubah padaku. Aku curiga sama kalian, dan ternyata kalian berbuat itu!'' bentakku lagi dengan mata yang memerah dan sedih.

''Ma..maafkan aku Sakura, aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini karena...

Flashback:

''Ino!'' panggil Hinata.

''Ada apa Hinata?'' tanya Ino.

''Ibumu sakit kan?''

''Iya, memangnya kenapa?''

''Aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan, gajinya besar loh!''

''Benarkah? Perkerjaan apa?'' tanya Ino penasaran bercampur gembira.

''Kau mau tidak jadi p**a**r?

''Apa? p**a**r? Aku tidak mau, itu perkerjaan haram Hinata!'' tolak Ino cepat.

''Kau mau ibumu meninggal mendadak di rumahmu? Kau tega yah? Aku kaya tuh juga karena pekerjaan itu,'' ucap Hinata.

''Eng, nggak mau juga sih! Tapi itu kan..''

''Pekerjaan haram? Jangan sok suci deh Ino, terserah kamu aja. Lagi pula kau rugi jika tidak mencobanya!''

''Err..Ano, i..iya deh Hinata!'' ucap Ino dengan rasa takut dan ragu.

''Baguslah kalau begitu, besok kau bisa mulai kerja selesau pulang dari rumahnya Lee. Tujuan utama kita adalah ke bar, setuju?'' tanya Hinata tersenyum iblis.

''I..i..iya!'' jawab Ino ragu.

End Flasback

''Sakura, aku baru satu kali melakukannya. Itu pun karena aku tidak tega melihat ibuku sakit-sakitan terus.'' ucap Ino.

''Walaupun ibumu sakit, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan itu, lagipula masih ada banyak pekerjaan selain pekerjaan 'itu' kok!'' kataku.

''Maafkan aku sakura,'' ucap Ino dan langsung memelukku.

''Jangan minta maaf padaku Ino! Minta maaflah pada ibumu!'' balas Sakura memeluk Ino.

''Ibu maafkanlah anakmu yang kurang ajar ini, aku janji bu aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi! Maafkan aku bu,'' bisik Ino dalam hati.

''Berjanjilah Ino!'' ucapku.

''Ya aku janji,'' jawab Ino.

''Hinata, eh? Hinata dimana?'' tanyaku bingung karena sudah tidak melihat Hinata lagi di dekat kami.

''Mungkin dia lari karena takut!'' jawab Ino yang mulai gembira.

''Iya, hihihi.. Eh Ino, itu dia!'' tunjukku ketika melihat Hinata sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis, aku dan Ino yang sedang melihatnya langsung saja menghampirinya.

''Hinata, kau sedang apa?'' tanyaku pada Hinata.

''Hiks, sakuraaa..'' katanya yang langsung memelukku dengan erat.

''Eh? Kenapa?'' ucapku bingung.

''Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku sudah membuat kalian menderita. Aku janji tidak akan bekerja menjadi pel***r lagi! Lebih baik kehilangan harta haramku daripada kehilangan teman-temanku yang sangat baik padaku. sekali lagi maafkan aku, hiks..'' ucap Hinata panjang lebar, hatiku tersentuh dan langsung memeluk Hinata juga memeluk Ino.

''Thanks, Friends Are Everything.''

.

.

.

Apa pesan kalian dari fic ini?

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


End file.
